1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective eyewear and, more specifically to fully adjustable glare reducing eyeglasses for three to six month post-operative lasik surgery patients. The present invention utilizes two selectively rotatable visual aspect gear wheels with each having a plurality of various sized apertures that are aligned at the user""s discretion with viewing recesses on gear mounting plates in front of each of the user""s eyes in order restrict glare accordingly and increase visual capabilities during recovery. The frame of the present invention has removable extendible ear arms and a gear driven telescoping front lens and ear arm support bracket to allow the user to adjust the width of the glasses accordingly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous protective eyewear has been provided in prior art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,812 issued to Samuel E. Bouchard on Dec. 22, 1936.
Another patent was issued to Edgar D. Tillyer et al. on Jul. 31, 1945 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,380,481. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,362 was issued to Vaito K. Eloranta on Aug. 21, 1951 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 16, 1976 to Anthony Shindler as U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,346. Another patent was issued on Aug. 14, 1990 to Billy R. Jones as U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,244. Another patent was issued to Patrick Baran et al. on May 11, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,552 and one more patent was issued on Sep. 2, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,779 to Naoki Karasawa. U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,506 was issued to Naoki Karasawa et al. on Nov. 24 1998 and another patent was issued to Elwood E. Barnes on Nov. 24, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,507. Still another patent was issued to David Yinkai Chao on Mar. 16 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,688. U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,765 was issued on Jun. 22, 1999 to Chia Hung Wang.
In a pair of goggles, two eye units, an extensible bridge connecting said eye units, each eye unit having a polarizing element fixedly mounted therein, and a worm for rotating said rotatable element, extensible means for connecting said worms whereby said rotatable elements can be rotated in unison and means for rotating said extensible means.
An optical mounting comprising spaced cells aligned with the two eyes, a pair of spaced light polarizing means mounted in each cell in holding means having peripheral gear teeth, a turn rod having worm gears engaging the teeth of the holding means of each cell, a quarter wave member positioned between the polarizing members in each cell and held in holding means for the wave member in each cell, said wave member holding means to be frictionally engaged by the holding means of the polarizing members to turn as a unit with said members, and being independently turnable with respect to the polarizing members by means of said central gear wheel.
In a variable density goggle, a lens and a lens mount assembly comprising a front housing having a forwardly extended portion inwardly spaced from the edge of said housing and having means provided right eye and left eye apertures and having, a rear housing, a unitary light-polarizing lens element having a right eye portion and a left eye portion positioned between said housings and within said forwardly extending portion, a spacer element fixedly positioned between said unitary lens and said rear housing and having means providing right eye aperture.
Spectacles having a face-formed readily separable two-section eyeglass frame front wherein a first forward section of the frame front supports a pair of fixed non-circular light-polarizing lenses and a rearward second section supports a rotatable light-polarizing lens in alignment with each forwardly disposed lens. A manually operable rear lens rotating mechanism is provided for selectively rotating the two rearward lenses in unison to simultaneously equally rotationally alter the orientation of axes of polarization of these lenses relative to axes of polarization of the fixed forwardly disposed lenses for correspondingly varying the intensity of light permitted to pass through each system of front and rear lenses of the spectacles.
Rotatable, multiple lens eye glasses having a frame by which a lens body is supported and by which the eye glasses are adapted to be worn by a person. The frame includes a circumferentially extending U-shaped channel member which rotatably receives a lens body therewithin. Means on said lens body for imparting rotation thereto. Said lens body having a plurality of magnifying lenses formed thereon, whereby rotation of the lens body brings a selected power lens into alignment with the eyes.
A pair of variable density sunglasses include two lens elements of polarized material forming each lens. The other lens element is rotatable in a channel in the frame by manipulation of a gear mounted on the nose bridge, the gear teeth being engaged with gear teeth on the edge of the outer lens element. Rotation of the gear is limited by a peg extending from the back thereof into an arcuate channel on the nose bridge. The stationary inner lens is prevented from rotation by an edge tab extending into an opening in the lens channel through which the gear and rotatable lens engage.
A sealed, polarizing lens assembly including a frame, a first light polarizing lens element, a second light polarizing lens element superimposed with the first lens element and rotatable in relation to the first lens element. The frame and the first element define a sealed chamber in which the second element is entirely enclosed and rotatable relative to the first pair of elements. Means for rotating the second internal element in the sealed chamber relative to the first pair of elements are provided. In one form the means for rotating the internal element in the seal chamber comprise a sealed gearing mechanism with user-accessible external actuators. The sealed, easily adjusted lens assembly of the invention prevents contamination of internal lens surfaces by dust and moisture, for example. The seal chamber can also be provided with a fluid or gas with desired optical or thermal barrier characteristics.
A lens assembly is disclosed comprising at least first and second removably superimposed eyewear elements each comprising a frame member including framing means for at least one lens. Each frame member has a first longitudinal curvature in an unassembled condition of the lens assembly, and at least the at least second eyewear element further has a flexible intermediate portion providing for longitudinal flexibility of the at least second eyewear element along a transverse medial axis thereof such that the at least second eyewear element is deformable to defame a second longitudinal curvature complimentary with the first longitudinal curvature of the at least first eyewear element when the at least first and second eyewear elements are removably axially superimposed in longitudinal alignment.
A device for selectively reducing the intensity of light in the field of view of an eye or of an optical instrument is described. The device can reduce the light intensity emanating from multiple sources. In one embodiment, an eye gear has a frame, a power source, a light sensor, two light transmissive lenses having an array of shutter elements, user controls and processing circuitry. The user controls are utilized to set user constants to customize the apparatus, and may be used to select a mode of operation. During operation, the light sensor scans the field of view and produces light intensity signals. These light intensity signals are processed with the user constants and preset threshold values. If the light intensity signals exceed any of the threshold values, then one or more elements of the shutter matrices of each lens is darkened.
An eyeglass apparatus includes a primary frame having two side studs for pivotally coupling two legs. An auxiliary frame for disposing in front of the primary frame includes two sides each having an extension for engaging with the outer portion of the leg. The extensions each includes a magnet for engaging with another magnet engaged in the leg or with the magnetic leg and for securing the auxiliary frame to the primary frame. The extensions each includes a clamping member for securing to the legs without the magnets.
A pair of eyeglasses includes a focus adjusting device including an auxiliary frame formed with two lens frames, two annular ring-like wheels rotatably fitted within the two lens frames, a flexible loop member connecting the two annular ring-like wheels, two lenses fitted in the two annular ring-like wheels, an engaging plate fixedly mounted on an intermediate portion of an inner side of the auxiliary frame and provided with a hook, and a main frame provided with a pair of temples for fitting over ears of a user and having two lens frames in which are fitted two lenses, the main frame having an inner side being provided with a recess dimensioned to receive the hook of the engaging plate, whereby the eyeglasses can be adjusted to change the focus as desired.
The present invention discloses protective eyewear adaptable to fully adjustable glare reducing eyeglasses for use by three to six month post-operative lasik surgery patients. The present invention utilizes two selectively rotatable visual aspect gear wheels with each having a plurality of various sized apertures thereon that are aligned at the user""s discretion with viewing recesses on mounting plates in front of each of the user""s eyes in order to restrict glare accordingly and increase visual capabilities during recovery. The frame of the present invention has removable extendible ear arms and a gear-driven telescoping front lens and ear arm support bracket to allow the user to adjust the width of the glasses accordingly.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide glare reduction glasses for post-operative lasik surgery patients having a rotating visual aspect gear wheel wherein the user rotates said gear wheel to align apertures therein with a viewing recess in the mounting bracket to reduce or eliminate glare caused by excess light striking the eyes from peripheral angles.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide glare reduction glasses wherein the visual aspect gear wheel has apertures of varying sizes including a tight array of smaller apertures to allow the user to readily adjust the range of view as determined by the alignment of the viewing recess of the mounting bracket with the chosen aperture of the visual aspect gear wheel.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide glare reduction glasses wherein each visual aspect gear wheel is independent thereby allowing a user to adjust the field of view according to the needs of each eye.
Another object of the present invention is to provide glare-reducing glasses wherein the front and side lenses could be clear or tinted.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide glare reduction glasses having a frame that telescopes to adjust the width of the glasses to the size of the user""s head.
A further object of the present invention is to provide glare reduction glasses having ear arms that are removable and are selectively extendible to maximize the comfort level of the user.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide glare reduction glasses having a clip on bridge support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide glare-reducing glasses that are economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishments of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.